Revenge of the Shield
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After Seth is kicked out of The Authority he receives help from two people he never thought would trust him ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge of the Shield

Chapter 1: Brothers Forever

A/N: Just when I thought another plot bunny couldn't hit me, this one did last night. I don't know if anyone's done anything like this, so if they have, I apologize in advance. This is just my scenario of how The Shield COULD get back together after Seth's return. If it happens, I will literally die! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I only own the plot even though I wish it would really happen.

Summary: After Seth is kicked out of The Authority he receives help from two people he never thought would trust him ever again.

Seth Rollins was so pumped. Tonight was the night he returned to WWE. Though he wasn't scheduled to fight, he was making an appearance, and that was good enough for him. He waited as he heard Triple H talking about how he'd been on the shelf and how it was so good to see him return. Then he introduced Seth to the WWE Universe.

Seth's music played, and Seth smiled as he came out to thunderous applause. He saw a few signs welcoming him back, and it made him feel happy to know that the WWE Universe were behind him despite all of the things he did. He strolled to the ring and got into it as Triple H shook his hand and Stephanie started clapping. When Seth's music cut out, Hunter turned to the Architect.

"Seth, it's damn good to have you back," Triple H said. "You've been missed around here, and I can definitely say that they missed you too, am I right?"

The crowd roared its agreement to Hunter's statement.

"Thanks so much, Hunter," said Seth. "I'm so glad to be back here where I belong. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I plan on getting better and climbing my way back to the top where I belong!"

The crowd roared its approval of his words, making Seth smile.

"Well, it sounds like you have a goal in mind, Seth," said Triple H. "See, there was a reason I called you out here tonight."

"You're gonna give me a title shot, right, Boss?" asked Seth eagerly.

Triple H and Stephanie burst out laughing at the same time. Seth's face registered confusion. Why were they laughing at him?

"Oh, that's funny, Seth," Hunter chortled. "Really humorous. I swear, you could be on Last Comic Standing with that sense of humor."

"Hunter, I wasn't joking," Seth said. "I want a title shot."

"See, but that's the joke," Hunter told him. "You've been gone for months, and you just think that because you come back here I'm going to give you a title shot out of the gate?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah because you like me," he said. "You have faith in me, and I'm your champion."

Hunter shook his head. "No, Seth, you WERE the champion until you messed up," he replied. "You may have returned, but you aren't going to get a title shot that quickly. You have to work your way up like everybody else."

Seth's eyes widened in shock. "Are you kidding me?!" he gasped. "After everything I ever did for you, you're gonna deny me a title shot?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes, Seth, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he answered. "You aren't the man anymore since you dropped the ball. We all know you messed up that move and got yourself injured, so the only one you have to blame for this is yourself."

"I can't believe this!" Seth yelled. "I did everything you wanted me to do! I ran errands for you, fought in whatever match you asked me to fight! Hell, I turned on my BROTHERS for you, and this is how you repay me after all of that? You know what, Hunter, screw you!"

"So that's the way it's gonna be?" Hunter asked him.

"Yeah, that's how it's gonna be! You can't get away with this, Hunter!"

Hunter smiled. "It looks like I just did," he said. "Consider yourself kicked out of The Authority."

Seth ranted for a few more minutes before storming out of the ring. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. After everything he'd ever done for Hunter and Stephanie this was how they treated him? He stormed backstage and started throwing things until his anger was spent. Then he sat down on a crate and just sobbed. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to have a welcome return! How could it have all gone wrong?

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug.

"It's okay, Seth," a familiar voice soothed. "It's gonna be okay."

Seth blinked through his tears to see Roman Reigns looking down at him. "Roman, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here," Roman joked. "We saw what Hunter did to you, and we're so sorry, man. It shouldn't have been that way."

"We?" Seth asked.

Another familiar face came into view as he sat next to Seth and clapped him on the back.

"We'll get him back, brother," Dean Ambrose said. "He can't treat you like that."

"I thought you hated me," Seth said.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I'm over all of that. I admit, I was pissed at first, but time heals all wounds as they say. I forgave you shortly after you were injured. Remember when I visited you?"

"Yeah, but I thought that was out of pity," Seth said. "I didn't think you meant it."

"Well, we did, little brother," Roman said. "And we're here for you always."

"We're gonna make that asshole wish he never turned on you," Dean swore.

"Yep, and I know just how we're gonna do it," Roman added.

"How?" Seth asked him.

"We're bringing back The Shield," answered Roman.

Seth's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You would really do that for me?"

"Yep," replied Dean. "Now, let's get to the hotel so we can plan our strategy."

Seth's mouth split into a smile. He was so glad to have his brothers back with him again. "Okay, I'm in," he said. "Let's do this."

Roman laughed. "Seth, have you been watching Ninja Turtles again?" he joked.

"Well, I had to watch something while I was laid up," Seth answered. "Turns out, I really liked it even when I thought I wouldn't."

"Now, that's what I like to hear," said Roman. "You ready to head out?"

Seth nodded. "I'm ready to bond with my brothers again."

22222

Their hotel room was pretty cool, and it felt good to be rooming with Dean and Roman again. He never thought it would ever happen.

Dean opened a bag of pretzels and handed some to Seth. "Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" he asked.

"I say we do it next Monday on RAW," said Roman. "It'll be such a surprise no one will see it coming. We'll do it while Hunter and Stephanie are in the ring, and we'll corner them."

"Hunter's mine," proclaimed Seth. "I want to give him hell after all he did to me."

"You got it," agreed Roman and Dean nodded, too.

"And I think to really get Hunter back we should triple powerbomb Stephanie," suggested Seth.

Dean laughed. "That's sadistic, but I like it," he said.

"Normally I wouldn't condone it, but if that's what will wake Hunter up, I say we do it," Roman said.

"Looks like we've got a plan," Dean cackled. "Now, let's eat."

They dug into the pretzels and talked over their strategy as well as reliving the old days of The Shield. Seth was so happy to have his brothers back and hoped that it wasn't some dream brought on by lack of sleep. When they grew tired, they settled into bed, happy to have a plan and ready to carry it out.

22222

The week rolled by quickly, and before Seth knew it, it was Monday again and time for them to put their plan into action. He was nervous about it because he wasn't sure how the fans would react to having The Shield back together. Roman noticed his anxiety and patted him on the back.

"This will work, Seth," he reassured him. "Believe that."

They got ready and made their way to the door that would allow them to enter through the crowd. Butterflies were tingling in Seth's stomach, and he took deep breaths to try and calm down. This was their moment, and they were going to make it count.

Hunter and Stephanie were in the ring as always gloating about how Seth had been kicked out of The Authority.

"He just wasn't the man we thought he was," Hunter said. "He was weak, and weakness can't be tolerated. In fact, I heard he's not here tonight. He's probably at home with that rat dog of his, whining about how we screwed him over. Well, tough luck, Seth. You brought this on yourself!" He was about to say more when he was cut off.

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield."

The familiar guitar riffs of "Special Op" blasted through the arena as three figures made their way down through the crowd. The crowd erupted into cheers as they saw Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins coming down through the WWE Universe. The three touched hands with the fans and then vaulted over the barricade to surround the ring.

Hunter was speechless. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

The three members of The Shield didn't answer as they continued to surround the ring. A nod from Roman was all they needed to jump on the apron and enter the ring. Stephanie was shocked and backed away.

"Look, you boys need to get out of here," Hunter said. "You're done! You're finished! There is no more Shield!"

Roman grabbed the microphone away from Hunter. "That's where you're wrong, Hunter," he said. "We never broke up. We've remained strong even after Seth betrayed us. We knew it was all because of you that it happened, and that's why we never left his side."

Dean took the microphone from Roman. "See, Hunter, the thing that gets to me is how stupid you are," he said. "You kept thinking you had Seth in your back pocket when all along he was with us the whole time. He never turned on us like you thought. And when he got injured, we were the ones who visited him. All you did was give him a damn phone call and that was it. You were too busy plotting ways to screw him over the whole time!"

Seth was touched by what Dean and Roman were saying, but now wasn't the time to get emotional. He took the microphone from Dean. "Hunter, you make me sick!" he said. "Ro and Dean saw what you did to me, and it sickened them, too. So we decided to bring the band back together. We decided that the best way to get you back was to reform The Shield, so here we are, and there's not a DAMN thing you can do about it!"

Hunter was about to retort when Seth punched him in the face. He kept punching the COO of the company until he was down. Then as Hunter started to get back up, Seth kicked him in the gut and delivered a textbook Pedigree to his former mentor. Then he smiled at the crowd and began stomping his foot before delivering a Curb Stomp for good measure.

Stephanie was appalled and began screaming at The Shield about how they were going to pay for what they did to Hunter. The Shield smiled and all three men advanced on Hunter's wife.

"What are they doing?" Michael Cole asked.

"It looks like they're cornering Stephanie," JBL replied.

The Shield smiled as they cornered Stephanie against the turnbuckle. Her eyes widened as she saw malice in each of the men's eyes.

"No, please!" she begged. "Just let me go! I promise I won't do anything to you! Just let me go!"

The men looked at each other, and Seth nodded. He and Dean picked up Stephanie, who began to scream shrilly. Roman let out his signature roar as Dean and Seth brought Stephanie over to him. She tried to struggle, but her struggles were in vain as all three members of The Shield lifted her up and triple powerbombed her to the mat.

"Oh my God!" Michael Cole screamed. "I can't believe they did that!"

"They should be fired!" JBL added. "That's Triple H's wife!"

"It definitely doesn't look good for The Shield," Byron chimed in.

The Shield stood over a prone Stephanie and touched their fists together as "Special Op" began to play. They played to the crowd for a few moments before exiting the ring.

Backstage, they began cheering at their success. It had worked!

"Dude, that was awesome!" Seth cried. "Man that felt good!"

"And the crowd loved it," Roman added.

"Looks like The Shield is back in business," Dean chortled.

"Hunter will think twice before messing with us again," Seth said.

"Believe that," Roman added.

"And believe in The Shield," Dean chimed in.

After the show was over, the three men celebrated with drinks. Fans who had been at the event cheered and celebrated with them. Seth smiled as he reveled in the adulation he was given. Fans patted him on the back and welcomed him back with open arms. Nothing could change this night for anything. Seth was the happiest man alive. He was back in the WWE, he was no longer aligned with The Authority, and most importantly, he was back with his brothers again. And Hunter and The Authority needed to be careful with what they did next because there were new sheriffs in town.

"Believe in The Shield!" a fan yelled, and Seth, Roman, and Dean took up the cry while touching their fists together. Nothing was going to tear them apart ever again.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. What did you think? I swear, I would die if this happened in the storyline, but even if it doesn't, I can still dream, right? And in the new Ninja Turtles show (which I love) they usually say, "Let's do this!" whenever they have a plan they want to get done. Usually Raphael says it, though Leonardo has said it, too. And I know that the Curb Stomp was banned (which I think is stupid), but I thought it would be fitting for Seth to use it on Hunter for payback. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Punishing Consequences

A/N: So here's the second chapter in this story. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And congrats to Seth Rollins for winning Superstar of the Year. I was so glad when he showed up. And now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters belong to Vince McMahon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Hunter was angry as he paced his wife's hospital room. Due to being triple powerbombed by The Shield, Stephanie had been taken to a local medical facility though they said she would be released the next day. Hunter was going to make The Shield pay for what they did.

"I can't believe they would do this!" he raged. "Who do they think they are attacking a helpless woman like that?"

Stephanie glared at her husband. "I'm not helpless, Hunter," she corrected him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Steph," Hunter said hurriedly. "But they need to pay for what they did, and I think I know how to do that."

"That's good, but could you go and get me a Firehouse Sub?" Stephanie asked. "I'm craving a Club on a Sub."

"Now, baby, you know those things are full of fat," Hunter told her. "I'll get you a Subway sandwich instead."

Stephanie glared at her husband, an evil gleam in her eye. "I want a Firehouse Sub," she said in a low voice. "I have a craving for a Club on the Sub with everything on it. If you don't get it for me, you will feel my wrath!"

Hunter blanched at his wife's stare. "Okay, honey, whatever you say," he said, and he hurried out of the room to fulfill her whim.

At the nearest Firehouse Subs, Hunter waited in line to order for Stephanie. The restaurant was packed with patrons, but most of them didn't give the COO a second glance, much to Hunter's relief. He figured he could just give his order with no problem, which he did. Just as he was waiting to pick up his order, two men approached him.

"Hey, are you Triple H?" one of them asked. He had brown hair and glasses.

"Yeah, I am," Hunter replied.

The guy laughed. "Yeah, we saw what happened to your old lady on Monday," he said. "That was hilarious."

His friend nudged him. "Now, Jim, that's not very nice," he chastised. "It was horrible what The Shield did to Stephanie."

Jim glowered at his friend. "Hey, you laughed just as hard as I did when it happened, Bob," he countered.

"I did not!" Bob protested. "I was heartbroken for her!"

"Look, Stephanie is gonna be fine, and I'm already plotting what I'm gonna do to The Shield," Hunter said.

Bob's eyes lit up. "Really? What are you going to do?"

Hunter smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied. His order was up, so he waved to the two men and picked up his order. He hurried to the hospital and gave the food to Stephanie.

"Why didn't you get anything for yourself?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm not hungry," Hunter said. "I'll get something later. Look, I wanna outline what I'm gonna do to The Shield."

"Okay, tell me," Stephanie said as she ate her sub.

Hunter leaned in and outlined his plan to his wife. Stephanie smiled and started laughing.

"I love the way your mind works," she said. She leaned in and kissed her husband.

Hunter smiled. Soon, The Shield would pay for what they did to his beloved wife, and all would know not to mess with the Boss.

22222

Meanwhile, The Shield was still celebrating their victory. They knew they'd get punished, but it didn't matter to them, and it shouldn't have. They were on top, and hopefully Hunter would know who was running the show.

RAW came around, and all of the wrestlers were congratulating them on what they did to Stephanie.

"Good job, boys," John Cena said as he clapped them on the back. "That bitch deserved what she got."

"I'm glad someone had the guts to stand up to her," Daniel Bryan added. Although he wasn't cleared to wrestle, he still showed up at the arena to support his fellow Superstars.

"Thanks, guys," Seth said. "I know now that I never should have trusted them."

The show started with Triple H coming out to the ring, a very unhappy look on his face.

"He definitely doesn't look happy, Michael," JBL commented.

"No, I can only imagine what he has in store for The Shield," Michael Cole added.

"Last week, The Shield crossed the line," Hunter began. "They not only took me out, but they gave a triple powerbomb to my beautiful wife, Stephanie. She's not here tonight because she's afraid of what they could do next. You boys don't seem to know the meaning of the word respect. You don't understand what Stephanie is to me. She's my wife, the mother of my children, and a dedicated worker."

"She's also a dirty slut," Dean Ambrose muttered, causing Seth and Roman to laugh.

"So, you boys need to learn the meaning of respect, and you'll do that in a handicap match against the Wyatt Family."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Piece of cake," he said. "Let those boys try and hurt us. We can take them."

"I don't know about that, Dean," Seth said. "Braun Strowman looks like he could be a challenge."

"Since when do we run from a fight?" Dean demanded.

"We don't," Seth answered. "I'm just trying to be realistic, and I haven't been back that long."

"We've got your back, Seth," Roman reassured him. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Seth nodded, but he couldn't help but be nervous about it. What if he got injured again? What would that do to the group?

22222

The lights dimmed as the Wyatts appeared on the Titantron to give a promo.

"There is a saying that says, 'As ye sow, so shall ye reap,'" Bray Wyatt said. "It seems The Shield think they can do whatever they please. They think they are tough and that they can take on anyone. But they have forgotten about my family. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are well acquainted with us, and Seth Rollins, you will know who we are soon enough. And when we are done with you, The Shield will be no more. Run!"

22222

"And now it's time for our main event," Michael Cole declared.

The lights went out as the Wyatts made their way out to the entrance ramp. Bray held the lantern as he usually did, and his family followed in his wake. He blew out the lantern, and they entered the ring.

"What has The Shield gotten themselves into?" questioned JBL.

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield."

"Special Op" played as The Shield made their way through the crowd. They touched hands and accepted high fives for their actions.

"This is sick!" JBL grumbled. "They attacked an innocent woman and the crowd is lapping it up like the sheep that they are!"

"Well, The Shield is very popular, John," Michael Cole pointed out. "Fans have been wanting them to get together for a long time now."

"Hopefully, they can get through the Wyatts tonight," Byron chimed in.

The three men vaulted over the barricade and entered the ring, staring down at the Wyatts. Bray gave a signal, and Harper, Rowan, and Strowman started attacking. Rollins dealt with Rowan, Ambrose with Harper, and Roman took care of Strowman. Bray just stood to the side, a smile on his face as he watched his family fight The Shield. Ambrose hit Dirty Deeds on Harper and helped Rollins with Rowan. The two men double teamed on Rowan, but Rowan took them down with a clothesline. Strowman threw Reigns out of the ring and to the floor.

With a sick smile, Strowman turned his attention to Rollins. Ambrose tried to defend his friend, but Harper laid him out. Then, in a mockery of The Shield, the three men set up Rollins for a triple powerbomb. Bray stopped them and motioned that they do it on the announce table. The men smiled and got out of the ring and powerbombed Rollins. Just as they were celebrating, Roman took out Harper with a spear. He tried to spear Strowman, but the big man dodged it and took Roman out himself. Then they brought Seth into the ring and Strowman made the cover for the win. The Wyatts stood over the prone Rollins and touched their fists together in another mockery of The Shield.

After the Wyatts left, Roman and Dean hurried to Seth's side.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked his friend.

"No," Seth groaned. "They got me good."

"Does your knee hurt?" Roman asked him.

"No, but I'm still sore," Seth answered.

"Let's get you out of here," Roman said. They helped Seth up and assisted him to the back where he was checked out by one of the trainers.

"He'll be sore, but there's no lasting damage," the trainer said.

"Good," Roman said. "Let's get back to the hotel."

The three men changed into street clothes and left for the hotel. Seth was very sore, and it showed in every movement, but he didn't want to worry the others about it. He had gone through worse than this pain after being injured. They arrived at their room and turned on the TV to see what else was on.

"I think I know something that could cheer us up," Dean suggested.

"Please don't say it's a strip club," Seth groaned. "I don't feel like going out tonight."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, I have a better idea. I'll be right back." He left the room, leaving Roman and Seth to wonder what he was up to. They sat and watched some bad reality TV, making fun of the women for a bit until Dean got back. He was carrying a bag and some drinks.

Roman read the name on the bag. "Ben's Soft Pretzels?" he queried.

Dean nodded. "Yep, nothing like Ben's Pretzels to cheer you up," he said. "I even got different dipping sauces because I wasn't sure what you guys would go for." He handed them each a cup of the small pretzel bites. Seth took one and some cheese sauce for himself. Roman opted for cream cheese while Dean had marinara sauce.

"Dude, why did you pick marinara sauce?" Seth asked him.

"I like to be different," Dean replied.

They ate their pretzels and watched a few different TV shows. Seth was still sore, but the treat did make him feel better about everything that had happened, and he was happy watching TV and joking with his brothers. It almost felt as if he'd never left The Shield or had turned on them. Doing that had been the worst mistake of his life after what Hunter just did to him. How could he have fallen for Hunter's tricks?

"Seth, are you okay?" Roman asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seth answered. "Just thinking about Hunter is all. We have to get him back for this one, but I don't know what we can do about it."

"Maybe we can go to a zoo and get some snakes and release them into his office," suggested Dean.

"Dean, you know that's a horrible idea," replied Roman.

"Well, what do you have in mind then?" Dean asked the Samoan.

"We'll just have to see what they throw at us next," answered Roman. "Either way, we'll be sure to show them that they can't mess with us. But if the Wyatts get after us again, we can pay them back in full."

"I know they'll have more tricks up their sleeve," Seth muttered. "I know them too well."

A light went on in Dean's head. "Hey, that's right," he said. "You DO know them well, Seth."

"What are you getting at, Dean?" Roman asked.

"Seth spent a lot of time with Hunter and Stephanie, and that means he knows a lot about how they work," Dean explained. "We can use that to get back at them. Turn the tables on whatever they're planning. I'm sure they told Seth lots of stuff they were planning to do before he got injured and before they turned on him to gain his trust."

"As a matter of fact, they did," Seth said with a smile.

"See? So we use that to get back at them," Dean said.

Roman smiled. "I like the way your mind works, Ambrose. You're a sneaky son of a bitch."

"Don't forget crazy, too," Dean added.

"Okay, well, let's talk about it more in the morning," Seth suggested. "I'm beat."

"You need ice for your back?" Roman asked him.

Seth nodded. "Yeah that would work."

Roman got some ice for his friend, and Seth sighed with pleasure at how good it felt. Yes, he had a feeling their plan would work, and when it did, The Authority would be taken down for good. With that last thought in his head, Seth fell asleep along with his brothers. There would be no stopping them this time. The Shield would prevail, and everyone would know who was really on top this time.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I had fun with it and hope you all enjoyed it too. Now, I will say that I probably won't update again until after the Christmas holidays since many of you will be celebrating with your families and probably won't have time to read my work or anything else. And I will update Chronicles of the Shield in time, too, but I'm having a lot of fun with this story, so I'll be concentrating on this one a bit first. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crack in the Armor

A/N: So here's the next chapter in this little saga. I can't believe I'm getting this out so fast, but it's fun for sure to concoct this story. I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters belong to Vince McMahon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Seth was elated when he heard Dean's plan. Yes, he knew a lot about Hunter and Stephanie that many others didn't know, and he hoped to exploit them with the information. He already knew the best way to get to them and that was to talk to Kane. He figured since Hunter and Steph had kicked him to the curb, the next one they would revere would be Kane, though he hoped the big man wouldn't fall for it. The trick was to get Kane to see that The Authority didn't care about him and that they were just using him. Seth was hoping one of his brothers would talk to Kane about it because he was nervous about confronting the big man given their past feud together.

"So, the main thing is to talk to Kane and see if he'll listen," Seth said. "I know Hunter and Stephanie will do all they can to try and keep him in their good graces, but if we can get him on our side, that's a win for us. Who's up for doing that?"

"Not it!" Dean called.

"Not it!" Roman echoed.

Seth sighed in exasperation. There were times when he hated the "Not It" game, and this was one of them.

"Come on, guys, can't you just do this for me?" he begged.

"Hey, it's your idea, so you should do it," answered Dean. "Don't tell me you're scared of him."

"Well wouldn't you be if he chokeslammed you to the mat?" Seth asked him.

"Nah, I'd just get him back," replied Dean.

"So then why don't you talk to him?" asked Seth.

"Because you know Kane better than we do," explained Roman. "I figure that maybe you can get through to him better than we can since he doesn't know us."

"Okay, I'll try, but I don't know if it'll work," Seth said.

Before they could try out their plan, they were asked to appear at a local school for the Be A Star campaign. WWE was big on the whole anti-bullying thing, and The Shield were honored to be asked to represent the company and talk to the kids. After they were introduced, each of them had a chance to talk about their own experiences with bullying. The trick was to get the kids to see that even WWE Superstars have had problems with bullying in their lives so they could relate to the whole venture.

Dean got up first, a smirk on his face. "You know, I may be a Lunatic, but when I was your age, I was bullied a lot in school," he began. "I got made fun of for my height and my looks. People called me poor based on the clothes I wore and for the fact that I wasn't the best student even though I tried my best. This one kid took my lunch money one day and kept bullying me after that. But one day, I just couldn't take it anymore, and so I decided to do something about it."

"What did you do?" a girl yelled.

"I fought him, and he never bothered me again," answered Dean. "I gave him a pretty good black eye, and soon kids were bullying him because he got beat up by me."

Roman took the microphone from Dean and added, "But you kids should never fight a kid if they're bothering you. You should tell a teacher or the principal."

"Yeah, unless that kid keeps bothering you and then you fight him," added Dean.

Roman gave him a stern look. "No, not even then," he said firmly. "And the important thing is that you should never bully anyone yourselves. I may be a big guy, but when I was in school, I got bullied, too. I was told I would never amount to anything in life and that no one would remember me when I was gone. The funny thing is, they were wrong as you can see where I am now. In fact, I got a call from one of the kids who used to bully me one day. He said, 'Man, I always knew you were gonna do good things in life.' And do you know what I told him?"

"What?" a boy yelled.

"I told him that he was a liar because he never thought I was going to amount to anything and that I proved him wrong. And while I became a WWE Superstar, he was still flipping burgers at the local McDonald's."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with McDonald's burgers," Dean said. "And they have all day breakfast now, too."

"I know, Dean, and that's not my point," Roman said. "My point is that he bullied me and acted like I wouldn't amount to much, and I proved him wrong. And while I have nothing against people who work at fast food restaurants, it was just ironic that the kid who told me I would be working fast food was the one who was working that job while I became a wrestler. At the end of the day, kids, only you know who you will be in life, not anyone else. So the next time someone tells you that you'll never amount to anything, just remember my story and how you can prove them wrong."

The kids cheered for Roman's story, and then it was Seth's turn to give his speech. Although he was in The Shield again, the kids responded with some boos though there were a few cheers as well. He knew it would take some time for the kids to know that he wasn't a bad guy anymore.

One boy in the front row yelled out, "What's he doing here? He's a bully, too!"

"He's not a bully," Roman said. "He's a great guy."

"But he turned on you," the boy protested. "He left you to join The Authority!"

Dean was about to say something, but Seth stopped him and gave a motion that he would field this concern. Dean nodded and stepped back to let Seth have the floor.

"You know, you're right, kid," Seth said. "I was a bully when I turned on my brothers, and I want you to know that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I regretted it every day and still do. The problem was that I was thinking about how my career would be better and how I could do great things on my own without them, so I made a bad choice. But I'm sorry for it, and Dean and Roman have forgiven me for my mistake. See, that's the key for all bullies. You just have to be sorry for what you do and mean it. Then you'll be forgiven for what you do. Bullies come in all shapes and sizes, and the important thing is that bullies need to learn that they can't keep doing what they did. I changed my ways because Dean and Roman reached out to me and helped me see that what I was doing was wrong. It can be the same for all of you. If you're being bullied, reach out to someone, and if you can, reach out to the bully, too. Most bullies are just people who are miserable and who are dealing with certain things. While it doesn't make it right for them to hurt people, some bullies may be in pain just like everyone else.

"Learn from my mistake and don't do what I did. Keep your friends close and know that you're not alone. I was bullied as a kid, too. I think that's why I always felt that I was angry and hated the world. And Hunter and Stephanie bullied me, too, when I was kicked out of The Authority. They turned on me, and in that moment, I knew what it felt like for Dean and Roman when I did the same to them I don't ever want to be that person again. I want to be better than that, and that's why I've stuck with Dean and Roman. They reached out to me, and I'll never forget how that made me feel when they forgave me for my mistake. But even though they forgave me, I have to remember not to do it again and to make sure that they can trust me because that's important too.

"I want every kid here to pledge that they won't be a bully and if they see someone getting bullied that they'll do something about it. Bullying is wrong and no one should have to suffer for it. If you're a bully, get help and know that there are others who feel your pain. I hope that all of you will learn from my example of what not to do and that you will always be good members of society based on your ambition."

The kids cheered and clapped for Seth as he stepped back and made his way for the next Superstar to talk about their experience. He was happy that he was able to talk to these kids and let them know how he'd made a mistake. Hopefully, they would listen to him and not follow his example.

After the session was over, the Superstars spent some time with the kids and signed things for them, too. Quite a few kids came up to Seth and thanked him for coming to talk to them. One kid gave him a big hug.

"I was a bully, too, but now I see it's wrong," the boy said. "I'll never do it again."

"Why were you a bully?" Seth asked him.

"Because people made fun of me for being learning disabled in math," he replied. "I know it was wrong of me to do that, and I'll never do it again."

"That's good," Seth said. "I'm glad you've realized your mistake and are willing to learn from it. That's very important."

"And that's why l liked you, too," the boy added. "You were a bully just like me."

"Yeah, but you know I was wrong, don't you?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, and I'm glad you're sorry and you're learning from that mistake. I'm going to do that, too."

"Good for you, kiddo," Seth said as he gave him a hug. "You better get back to your class now."

The Superstars decided to stay for the lunch period. Dean, Roman, and Seth claimed a table, and the boy Seth had been talking with decided to sit with them along with some of his friends.

Dean looked around the cafeteria. "Man, this takes me back," he said. "I remember starting a food fight in one of these once."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?" he asked.

"Hey, my friend dared me to do it, so I took the dare!" Dean protested. "Hey, do you think I could start a food fight now?"

Roman gave Dean a stern look. "No, and I wouldn't advise it. We're supposed to be good role models, remember?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a good role model and having some fun," Dean pointed out.

"There is if you get all of these kids sent to the principal," Seth replied with a laugh. "Actually, they would probably send you to the principal for starting the fight."

Dean shrugged. "I got sent to the principal on a regular basis, so I'd be used to it," he answered.

"But that's not a good thing, Mr. Ambrose," said one of the boys. "That's bad."

Dean ruffled the boy's hair. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "I was just kidding. Always be good and do what you're told."

"Much better," Roman praised his friend.

"Do you have any kids?" one boy asked Seth.

"No, I don't have any kids, but I do have a dog," Seth answered. "He's a Yorkshire terrier named Kevin. You wanna see some pictures?"

"Sure," the boy named Gavin answered.

Seth took out his phone and showed Gavin some pictures of his dog. Gavin smiled at one of Seth asleep on the couch with Kevin curled next to him.

"Dean took that picture," Seth said. "He figured it would be good blackmail."

"It worked though," Dean pointed out.

Lunch went smoothly with no incidents. The kids talked to the Superstars about school and asked what their favorite subjects were. Roman answered that he liked history, Dean said he liked recess best, and Seth admitted to loving English class. When asked why, Seth answered that he loved reading and that they often read some pretty interesting books in class. He also admitted that he read on his free time if he ever had the chance.

Lunch period ended, and the kids had to go back to class, though they were reluctant to leave their new friends. They thanked the wrestlers for visiting them and wished them luck in the show tonight. The men thanked them and left the cafeteria to go to the gym to work out a bit before they had to go to the arena.

"That was a nice time," Roman commented.

"Yeah, I liked how you used what you did in your speech, Seth," Dean commented. "It really got the kids' attention."

"I just figured it was a good way to explain how bullying was wrong and I figured if I admitted to my mistake, they'd catch on quickly about how wrong bullying is," Seth answered. "They seemed to take it in stride though."

"Yeah, they did," Roman agreed. "Now all you have to do is talk to Kane and see if you can get through to him."

"Piece of cake," Seth muttered sarcastically.

22222

At the arena, Roman and Dean went to their shared locker room while Seth sought out Kane. He knew this was going to be difficult, and he wasn't looking forward to having a talk with the big man after all they had been through. He ran into Daniel Bryan and an idea came to him. Daniel and Kane had been tag partners once, so maybe he would have an idea of how to reach Kane.

"Daniel, I have a favor to ask," said Seth.

"Okay, what's up?" Daniel asked.

"You were friends with Kane once, and I was wondering what would be the best way to approach him," Seth said. "I don't really like the idea of talking to him after our feud, but I need to."

"Well, the best way to get him on your side is to give him chocolate," Daniel replied. "Kane has a weak spot for chocolate."

"Are you serious?"

Daniel nodded. "Yep. I remember when we tagged together, he would always make sure to have chocolate all of the time. It made him less moody and more cheerful."

"Okay, I'll see if I can do that. Thanks, Daniel."

"No problem, Seth."

Seth went to catering and was pleased to see that there were some desserts including chocolate brownies. Seth grabbed a few and then looked around for Kane. He found the big man standing and warming up for his match.

Kane glowered at Seth. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Look, Kane, I know we've had our issues in the past, but I really want to talk to you," Seth began. He held out the brownies and hoped that Kane would take the bait.

The Devil's Favorite Demon looked at the brownies and smiled. "How did you know I like brownies?" he asked.

"A little birdie told me," answered Seth. "So, can we talk?"

Kane took the brownies and set them aside. "I can't eat them now because I have a match coming up, but I'll eat them later. And, yeah, we can talk. What's up?"

"I'm just worried The Authority is going to drop you like they dropped me," Seth said. "I want to warn you about that and let you know it's not a good idea to be with them. Get out while you can."

"Seth, the only reason The Authority dropped you is because you dropped the ball in that match," Kane replied. "They felt you were a liability, so they figured they had to get you out of The Authority because they figured you were weak and injury prone. They won't turn on me because I'm strong and fit."

"How do you know that, Kane? What if you get injured and they decide they can't have you either? Then what?"

"I can take care of myself, Seth," Kane said. "I don't really need The Authority. I just decided to join them to see what they could do for me. But if they drop me, it doesn't matter. I'm not afraid of that. I appreciate the brownies, Seth, but I'm happy where I'm at. Now, don't you have to join your boys? I heard you have a tag match."

Seth didn't answer and left Kane. He was frustrated that Kane didn't see what he did and that he didn't care about what The Authority was capable of. But Seth did know, and it was because of this that he was going to help The Shield put an end to The Authority. He joined Dean and Roman in their locker room.

"So, what did Kane say?" Roman asked.

"He didn't listen to me," Seth answered. "He says he doesn't care if Hunter and Stephanie drop him because he doesn't need them. He said we have a tag match tonight."

"Yeah, we're fighting The New Day," Dean said.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Great. More torture from that damn trombone."

22222

The match with The New Day started off pretty good. Dean started it off with Kofi and managed to hit a few good spots. Kofi's tag partners did all they could to stop The Shield, but the three men didn't let it happen. Xavier even hit Seth with the trombone, causing Roman to spear him and cover him for the win. That caused a brawl between The New Day and Roman and Dean. Seth did his best to try and get involved but his head hurt too much for him to even try. After the brawl was over, The New Day went to the back, leaving The Shield to help their fallen brother.

"Those guys are bad sports," Michael Cole said.

"I'm surprised Roman didn't shove that trombone somewhere else," Jerry Lawler joked.

"All I know is The New Day better watch out for The Shield," Booker T. added. "It's gonna get good."

After the show was over, The Shield headed to the hotel room. Seth had been checked out by trainers and was deemed to be fine and didn't have a concussion though his head hurt from the hit.

"I swear, they need to ban that trombone," Seth said. "Don't they realize how dangerous it can be?"

"Nah, the fans love it," Dean replied. "They won't let it be banned."

"I guess we'll just have to try and get back at them another time," Roman guessed. "Let's get some rest and then we can plan another strategy since talking with Kane didn't work."

The others agreed and settled down to sleep. Seth was disappointed that he hadn't gotten through to Kane and felt like he'd failed his brothers. But he still had a lot of dirt on Triple H and Stephanie, and the least he could do was to share what he knew and let the whole world know what was going on. With that last thought in his head, he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. Sorry the match wasn't too descriptive, but I wasn't in the mood to write a long match. It just depends on my mood and whether I feel I can write a long match, and if I don't, then it's short. So now Seth hasn't gotten through to Kane, but what sort of dirt does he know about The Authority? All will be revealed next chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
